


Stars, Shopping and Beaches

by Markiplierfan123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Beach Sex, Beaches, Couch Cuddles, Day At The Beach, F/M, Married Couple, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Shopping, Sleepy Cuddles, Walks On The Beach, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: A day With Jack, Shopping and Going to the Beach and Ending it With LoveThis is my 2nd X Reader Story so please go easy on me, i'm still new with this type of writing. So if There is Anything I Need to fix or update please tell me but be Nice About it, dont be mean :(





	Stars, Shopping and Beaches

You and Jack were sleeping peacefully in your bed, Jack woke up to see you passed out on his chest, and your head bobbing up and down with each breath that Jack took. Jack smiled and ran a finger down your cheek and down your arm. You stirred to the touch and slowly opened your E/C eyes and looked at Jack with a sweet smile. “Morning love.” 

Jack kissed you passionately and you rolled Jack onto his back and slowly kissed down his chest to wake him up fully. “Ok, you win I’m up” you said pushing Jack off of you. “We will mess around later.” Jack pouted “okay fine and got up from the bed and shook his butt at you and turned his head to look at you. “Care to join me for a shower love?” 

Y/N sprung up out of bed and followed Jack to the master bedroom “you don’t have to ask me twice” as Jack turned on the shower and opened the glass door and stepped inside. You followed Jack inside, Jack grabbed the shampoo and put some in his hands and started to wash your hair. Jack massaged your scalp with gentle fingers. 

You moaned into the feeling and nuzzled into Jack’s chest. Jack picks up the showerhead and told you to tip your head back and got all the shampoo out of your hair. You grabbed the shampoo next and put some in your hands and Jack bent his head down so you could reach his hair and you lathered up Jack’s hair with the shampoo as he did the same to you. 

You took the showerhead and washed out the shampoo from Jack’s hair, you then looked down and saw that Jack was turned on, you reached down and started to gently stroke Jack’s dick. Jack moaned out Y/N and tipped his head ack while you slowly stroked him off. 

Jack smirked “two can play at this game” Jack reached down and stuck a finger inside you and started to tease your nub, you both played with each other and came at the same time. Y/N nuzzled Jack’s chest while you both caught your breaths. “Thank goodness we are in the shower, easier to clean. You grabbed the washcloth and put some soap onto it and started to wash every inch of Jack’s body. 

Jack moaned into the washing and when you were done he did vise-versa and washed you. The water was starting to get cold so both of you got out, Jack grabbed two towels off the rack and gave one to you when you dried yourself off. “So, what are we doing today love?” as you nuzzled your face into the crock of Jack’s neck. Jack kissed to top of your head. 

“Well I was thinking today we could just go out for lunch and spend the day together and tonight we could go down to the beach and just relax in the water and then cuddle on the beach and look at the stars.” “I would love that, that sounds like a perfect day together. You both head back into your bedroom and get dressed for the day. Jack walks into the kitchen and starts making breakfast for the both of you while you make a pot of coffee and set the table. 

Jack makes pancakes, you make the coffee and place a cup by Jack and he takes his place at the table. Jack places three pancakes on his plate and puts three on your plate and sits across from you and sips on his coffee and drowns his pancakes in syrup. “So where did you want to go today, I heard there is a sale going on in town at some of our favorite stores, you want to go?” 

“Sure I need some new cloths anyway.” “Okay the mall don’t open for another two hours so we can just hang here and go out in a little while.” “Okay, that sounds like a plan.” As you both finish up your breakfast you deiced to play some video games and cuddle up and watch TV. You both head out to the mall and head to some of the stores and get random stuff, you then head to Hot Topic and deiced on some new clothes for each other. It’s nearing noon so you head over to the food court and deiced on Taco Bell for lunch. 

After lunch you do a few more hours of shopping, bags and bags later you pack up the car and head back home to put away the new clothes and random knick-knacks you bought. “So I was thinking let’s order in some Chinese food, I don’t want to go down to the beach yet until sunset, no one will be there and we will have it to ourselves. Glad it’s a twenty-four, seven beach, so yeah.” 

“Okay, would you like to watch a movie?” “Yeah, let’s watch Spiderman Homecoming.” Jack grabs the phonebook and orders the Chinese food while you pop in the movie and start it up. “You coming babe?” “Yup be right there just ordering the food, they got me on hold.” “Okay I’ll wait for you.” Jack gets done ordering and sits next to you, you cuddle up to Jack’s chest and lay your head on his chest listening to his heartbeat while watching the movie. 

Twenty minutes go by and the doorbell rings, you get up and get the food and pay for it. “Food is here love” as you place everything on the coffee table. Jack gets up and grabs some paper plates and forks and two cokes out of the fridge and comes back itno the living room and sets the plates and forks and cokes on the table. You grab the food and plats and put what you want on your plate and starts nibbling on a piece of sweet and sour chicken while Jack eats his sushi. 

After dinner and the movie it was nearing five so you deiced to head down to the beach and walk along the beach together to walk off your supper. You were holding Jack’s hand while you were walking together. “Jack, I’m so glad to be with you, you are the love of my life.” You stop Jack from walking and put your arms around his neck and kiss him. 

Jack smiles into the kiss Y/N I’m glad to call you mine, I was so glad to meet you at one of my show’s backstage and by the tourbus. I don’t know when I saw you and you hugged me, I just felt that spark go though my heart and spark me with love. Being with you for almost three years now, happy married is the best thing that has happened to me.” 

You smiled and hugged him and kissed him hard. It was starting to get dark but you and Jack couldn’t keep your hands off each other. You both looked around and noticed the beach was empty and no one was around. You slowly stripped out of your clothes and Jack followed suite after and you both ran for the water. 

It was a little cold at first but Jack held you close and kept you warm. You could feel Jack’s dick rubbing agasint your core with the friction of the water was just sending you over the edge. You kissed Jack’s neck and ran your tongue over his pulse point on his neck, feeling it beat agasint your tongue fast and hard just the same rhythm as your own heart. Matching Jack’s fast heartbeat. 

You reached down into the water and wrapped your hand around Jack’s shaft and started to stroke him underwater while kissing him and making out. Jack moaned into the kiss and whispered into your ear “I want to be inside you, love.” All you had to do was just moan out his name and Jack lined up himself and slowly eased into your core. You moaned when you felt Jack going deep inside of you with the cool sensation of the water. 

The feel of Jack’s dick all inside you was sending you over the edge. Jack slowly started up a rhythm going in and out and sending sweet kisses down your neck and front. “Jack, if you keep that up with kissing my neck I ain’t going to last long.” Jack grinned and kept kissing you while reaching into the water and slowly teased your nub while ramming into your core hitting your sweet spot over and over. 

You moaned out his name one final time and came hard. The feeling of you cumming had Jack over the edge and he came hot and fast inside of you and you moaned out his name loud and hard. Jack pulled out, both breathing hard catching your breaths and letting their heart rates return to normal beat. Jack gently kissed you and nuzzled the side of your neck, “love you Y/N.” 

It was all Jack could get out as he caught his breath from the excienment. “Love you to Jack as you kissed his neck. You were starting to prune from the water so you headed back to the shore and Jack laid out the blanket he brought and draped another one over you both. You cuddled up to Jack’s chest listening to his heartbeat while you both gazed at the stars and shared a time together that you would never forget. 

The end.


End file.
